Another Kind of Love
by Lovrofthearts
Summary: Most love stories are about people who fall in love with each other. But there are many of us who fall in love… alone. And one such girl must pay the ultimate cost. A certain werewolf’s terrible destiny will change... all because of unrequited love.


**Author's note: Well, this is my first submission, but I won't ask for gentle as many seem to do. Criticisms are welcomed and appreciated. I wrote this poem while working a late shift at work one night a few months ago, and I didn't really like it at first. I was going to toss it out entirely, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I revised and edited it a few times and although I'm still not entirely satisfied with it, but I want it up and out, so to speak… at least from my mind for awhile. Also be aware that after I wrote this, I felt somewhat depressed, so I decided to make a happy ending just for my own sake. Unfortunately, it wasn't very good and just didn't convey the same emotion as this one. However, if anyone would like to read it, just drop me a note, or add a request in your review, and I will be happy to send it to you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not pretend to own anything. Not J.K. Rowling's beautiful saga of legendary characters contained in her infamous Harry Potter series. Nor do I own any of the Harry Potter films or franchise. Just an avid fan. Remus Lupin is one of my favorite characters. And my opening quote as well as my story description is kindly borrowed from the character Iris, played quite beautifully by Kate Winslet, in the film, The Holiday.**

**"And then, there's another kind of love. The cruelest kind. The one that almost kills its victims. It's called... unrequited love."**

**Another Kind of Love**

My heart breaks a little when I stare at you  
For I know that you are not mine  
But my heart and spirit claimed you long ago  
And for you they will always pine

My heart breaks a little when you stand by me  
For your skin is too easy to touch  
But I know if I do –I'll be scorched by you  
And your presence is almost too much…

My heart breaks a little when you talk to me  
For I just stare transfixed at your lips  
I imagine you kissing me –holding me close  
My hands round your neck –yours on my hips

My heart breaks a little when I stare at the moon  
A constant reminder of you  
I want to be there as you go through this pain  
Like your north star– I'd be constant and true

My heart breaks a little when you smile at her  
And it bleeds when she smiles back  
So I fight back the tears –pretend I don't see  
My facade is beginning to crack…

My heart breaks a little when you tell me you're leaving  
You say you can't stay anymore  
I can't stop myself –the floodgates have opened  
I tremble and weep on the floor

You stoop in confusion –and ask why I cry  
I stutter and can't meet your eyes  
You lift my chin with your hand –wipe away my tears  
And look at me –knowing and wise.

I tell you my secret and pour out my heart  
It's bleeding and now in your care  
Your silence is steadfast –you just look at me  
Your answer is too much to bear

I flee from your arms, and can't bear your sight  
I knew things would end up this way…  
I soon hear you've gone –but know in my heart  
That you will return here one day

Some years have gone by –you came back as I knew  
But on you, this war, has taken its toll  
Your body is worn –and your warm eyes have darkened  
But they still burn into my soul

Now we fight together –against darkness and evil  
And I wonder which of us will die first  
My question is answered, one night as we're dueling  
For I have been fatally cursed

You hold me as I'm dying and bleeding out fast  
As angry tears form in your eye  
This curse that was meant to end _your_ life, _not_ mine  
You know this, and just whisper, "Why?"

I smile and falter -my head is now spinning  
How can you still ask me that now?  
"I love you" I mumble, through hazy blurred eyes  
It's the truth and my one endless vow

You cup my cheek gently –and hold me close to you  
But all I feel is seeping cold  
Now your lips on my cheek as you kiss me goodbye  
Tears falling from your eyes of gold

My heart breaks at last –as I stare at you  
Now I know you will never be mine  
But my heart and my spirit claimed you long ago  
And even in death... I will pine.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Or how it made you feel. Criticisms. Praises. All welcomed.**


End file.
